1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission and receiving apparatus for digital broadcasting and more particularly to an apparatus for extracting a static or still picture from video data in the receiving apparatus to output it to an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-channel digital broadcasting using a satellite is made by digital broadcasting using a communication satellite (CS) at present.
A conventional receiving apparatus of this digital broadcasting is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-10-178614 entitled “RECEIVING AND RECORDING/REPRODUCTION APPARATUS FOR DIGITAL BROADCASTING SIGNAL”.
This digital broadcasting is the fee-charging broadcasting and accordingly contents such as video are scrambled to be transmitted. A receiving apparatus obtains a de-scrambling key by means of predetermined processing to remove the scrambling so that the contents are displayed.
Further, the receiving apparatus can output the contents such as video to an external apparatus. Accordingly, in order to protect the copyright of the contents, when the contents are outputted as an analog signal, a copy guard signal or the like is added to the analog signal or when the contents are outputted as a digital signal, the digital signal cannot be quite outputted or information for limiting the number of times for copy or the like is added to the digital signal.